


[podfic] feeling takes you hostage

by orphan_account



Series: podfics! [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine that, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, anakin and padme were never married bc padme said no, and he gets one! imagine, mostly just anakin and obi-wan speaking actual words to each other!, so no infidelity here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Obi-Wan and Anakin are on a mission, General Grievous tries to threaten Anakin by threatening his "wife" Padme - but Anakin and Padme aren't actually married. After Anakin is hurt and nearly killed, he has to clean up the mess the dark side has made by revealing to Obi-Wan a marriage that never really occurred.Set pre-ROTS and mostly in the movieverse.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: podfics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578592
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] feeling takes you hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feeling takes you hostage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275907) by Anonymous. 



> This fic was so fun to record and I’m so happy the author let me record it! Thanks for listening and go read the original fic, it’s really good!

Listen at [feeling takes you hostage](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GiTpdE_1bNwAs48RggORrQr4XoInvTA7/view?usp=drivesdk). Length is 38:17.


End file.
